


Dreams

by SpookyGhost47



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wrote this at 5am, One Shot, Reality, Short One Shot, because why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24017416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyGhost47/pseuds/SpookyGhost47
Summary: Running, that's all they could do.The kid ran and ran.Every time they went just a little bit faster, their feet would stumble over each other.Every sharp turn they took, their surroundings seemed to blur together like a swirling galaxy filled to the brim with stars.Every fence jumped over, their knees would protest.No morethey would creak.But what are they running from?They don't know.---Inspired by a dream I had.
Relationships: Original Character & Dream, Reader & Dream
Kudos: 1





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I recalled a dream I had a while back. 'Twas trippy.

Running, that's all they could do.

The kid ran and ran.

Every time they went just a little bit faster, their feet would stumble over each other.

Every sharp turn they took, their surroundings seemed to blur together like a swirling galaxy filled to the brim with stars.

Every fence jumped over, their knees would protest. _No more_ they would creak.

But what are they running from?

_They don't know._

The kid knows that something's not right.

That there's something that they're not supposed to see.

So, like any reasonable person, they ran.

Through the alleys, streets, and forests.

Through the windows, buildings, and stairs.

They felt their heart beating in their ears, the strain in their legs, their lungs wishing for oxygen, but they

_kept_

_o n_

_**r u n n i n g .**_

They turned a corner that led them onto a sidewalk.

The sky turned orange with wisps of clouds floating in the air.

The sun was beginning to disappear over the horizon.

They needed to pass two more buildings before they could reach the intersection.

_Come on..._ They gritted their teeth. _Just one more turn._

And just as they were about to make the final turn...

A faceless person stood a few feet in front of them. 

The person took the gun that was in their holster and pointed it at the child's head.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And pulled the trigger.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The child's eyes snapped open and they shot up from their bed which led to their body falling out of their bed with a loud _thud_. The room was filled with nothing, but the kid's shuddering breaths and the soft creaking and murmurs of the moving fan on the ceiling.

Their eyes frantically looked around until they met glowing red numbers.

_**4:57 AM** _

The kid put their head in their hands and breathed out a long dragged out sigh.

They moved their fingers slightly and peaked at the clock again.

_**5:06 AM** _

Swallowing the lump in their throat, they pulled themselves off the ground.

_"I guess it's time to start the day."_

  


**Author's Note:**

> When I wrote that last line I was like _BMC that you?_
> 
>   
> As always, thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed reading it!  
>    
> -Spooks


End file.
